


The Oldest is Always Right

by FarTheSuperFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTheSuperFan/pseuds/FarTheSuperFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows. Dean has always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oldest is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Curiosity Doesn't Necessarily Kill, but I guess you don't have to read that one in order to understand this one.

The sun began its ascent into the sky at around 5:30 AM the next morning. Through the shear curtains of Sam and Dean’s motel of the week, the it illuminated the scene of last night’s excursion: Dean’s clothes in a crumpled pile in front of the bed playing host to the two brothers, and Sam’s shirt and jeans discarded on the floor next to his side of the bed. Sometime during the middle of the night, Dean had woken up briefly and removed his little brother’s clothes, thinking he’d be more comfortable without the buttons on his jeans digging into his skin, as he lay tangled in his older brother’s limbs. 

Dean’s eyes slowly adjusted to this scene as he was called from sleep by the sun’s intrusion though the curtains. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Dean felt completely content, breathing deeply and catching little whiffs of his Sammy before he exhaled. Sam’s head was tucked under Dean’s chin, both hands loosely balled against Dean’s chest, legs interwoven between his older brother’s. Upon studying his face for a minute, Dean came to the conclusion that it wasn’t just him who was completely content.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, awaiting a response. “Hey, kiddo,” Dean whispered again, nudging him a little. “You plan on sleeping all day?” The response he got was a low grumble, to which he laughed. “Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Sam’s eyes blinked open, his older brother coming into focus. “What time is it?”

“Time for breakfast, that’s what.” Dean shuffled out of bed and put on the boxers he found on the floor. “Bacon and eggs okay? That’s all we got.” Nodding in agreement, Sam padded off to the bathroom.

Sleep still clouding his thoughts, the sight of Dean standing in front of the stove, naked except for the boxers, was all too much for Sam. When he emerged from the bathroom, Sam had to remind himself to breathe upon seeing his brother like that. Running a hand through his hair, he search for clean clothes in his beat-up duffle bag and sat on the foot of the bed, facing Dean. As Sam slipped on his socks, Dean called out from over his shoulder.

“You know, Sam,” Dean started, turning off the stove and setting two plates of food on the small circular table. “If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Sam could practically hear the cocky smirk in Dean’s voice as he continued. “You didn’t have to come up with some story.” 

“That wasn’t what I was tryin–“

“C’mon, Sammy, I’m your older brother, which means I’m always right.” 

“Dean, how did you kn–“

“You kiddin' me? What don't I know about you, kid?” Dean fully turned to face Sam, smiling. Sam looked embarrassed, not meeting Dean’s gaze. “You can’t lie to me Sammy,” Dean said, walking slowly over to the bed his little brother was sitting on. Crouching down to his level, Dean put a hand on Sam’s thigh. “I’ve known all along, little brother.” And with that, Dean rose and ran his fingers of the sides of Sam’s torso. Sam gasped, finally meeting Dean’s gaze. His usual deep green eyes were being swallowed by the blacks of his pupils, arousal and lust very prevalent. After discarding Sam’s shirt, Dean pressed on Sam’s chest and pushed him back against the covers on the bed. Sam shuffled further up the bed, resting his head on the pillows but never taking his eyes off of Dean. Following Sam, Dean crawled up the bed, stopping when his face hovered over Sam’s crotch, which was beginning to swell. With light and cautious fingers, Dean unbuttoned Sam’s jeans, brushing his hipbones as he pulled them down the length of Sam’s legs. Looking up at Sam, Dean asked, “is this okay?”

Sam nodded furiously, not being able to find his voice. He swallowed hard and continued watching his brother. Hooking his index finger under the elastic of Sam’s boxers, Dean let go, letting the elastic snap on the skin below his brother’s belly. Sam squirmed, silently begging his brother to continue. Dean directed Sam to arch his back, and he began peeling Sam’s boxers off with his teeth. When Dean’s nose skimmed Sam’s cock, Sam signed, a bead of pre-cum dripping onto his skin. Dean tossed Sam’s boxers into the pile of the rest of Sam’s clothes on the floor, and turned his attention back to his brother’s hard dick. Wrapping his right hand around Sam’s member, he began to stroke it up and down, licking the shaft from root to tip, eliciting a squeal from his younger brother.

“Dean,” Sam gasped, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets. “Dean, please.” 

Smiling to himself, Dean took Sam’s entire cock into his mouth, making Sam moan long and loud. Dean bobbed up and down on this brother’s dick, right hand following the same motions, wrapped around the flesh that his mouth wasn’t currently occupying. In that moment, Dean tuned out everything else; his focus was solely on taking care of his brother, and exploring this side of him that Dean had never had the opportunity to experience before. He worked Sam’s dick like a pro, using his mouth to encase it completely. Slurping and sucking his little brother’s member, he glanced up at Sam to see his expression, which resembled that of complete and utter bliss. Sam’s eyes were pressed tightly shut, and his upper row of teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he whimpered and spasmed. His flat stomach clenched and he pressed his body further into the bed, barely keeping it together. If his mouth wasn’t so full of cock, Dean would’ve smiled and laughed. A familiar sense of pride stirred within Dean knowing he could make his brother feel like this. 

What Dean was doing to Sam felt so right, like they should’ve been doing this all along; like everything had finally fallen into place. Stroking his own hard dick through his boxers was kind of a reflex upon seeing Sam like this. Dean played with his tip through the thin fabric, wondering what it would feel like to have Sam’s red, plump lips surrounding it. If he wasn’t so prideful, Dean would’ve come just on that thought alone, accompanied by the feeling of the head of Sam’s dick hitting the back of his throat, but he wanted to last. He wanted Sammy to come first.

The closer he got to orgasm, the more vocal Sam became. Phrases like “holy shit,” “oh my god, yes,” “Dean, ahhh fuck,” and “please, Dean, please,” were the only words to leave his lips at the time. Every time Sam said something, it acted like an encouragement for Dean. Dean started humming, probably some Metallic tune, and Sam sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh my god, Dee, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop,” Sam breathed out in ecstasy. Halfway through the second verse of Some Kind of Monster, and without warning, he shot his hot load down his older brother’s throat. Dean’s eyes widened at first, and he momentarily panicked, but as he slowly got used to it, he suckled Sam and tried to milk every ounce of hot come out of him. Looking up, he found his little brother watching him with an expression that was equal parts lust and equal parts surprise. 

“Shit, Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” Sam began mumbling an apology as he watched his brother’s throat bob, swallowing every last drop. Dean winked and grinned, crashing his lips to his brother’s. In their first kiss, their tongues clashed. Sam let Dean take control, submitting himself completely. Dean laughed into the kiss, placing one hand on the back of Sam’s neck to pull him closer. Their bodies meshed into each other, and they moved in a synchronized rhythm that felt completely natural. Dean pulled back, smirking. 

“You like tasting yourself on my lips, huh, baby boy?” 

Sam’s response was practically a moan. That nickname, like so many others Dean has for him, drove him insane. “Dean, that was…amazing. I’m sorry, I should’ve lasted longer,” Sam looked away, bashful. Dean tilted his chin up, forcing Sam to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, you should’ve, geek boy.” Dean laughed as Sam shoved him. The next part of his response was low, almost a growl, sending shivers through Sam. “But hey, as long as you’re ready for round two, I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! I'm still pretty new at this!


End file.
